Are you Sure?
by Crumpet04
Summary: Minako's the Goddess of love...so she gets everyone, except the person she wants most of all.  ReiMina


Are you sure?

Minako's arrival to the Moon was a very uneventful one. She was now going to be meeting the princess, along with the rest of the princess's bodyguards. Minako wasn't sure what to think of them, but as she thought more it didn't matter much. She was stuck with them no matter what she thought. Although, she contemplated with a smirk, hopefully at least one of them is cute. The goddess of love did enjoy eye candy, and she would enjoy her stay on the moon much more if her comrades were attractive. Just as she finished thinking this a blonde haired young woman walked up to her.

"You must be Minako." She said in a chipper voice. Blue eyes met azure, and then Minako smiled.

"Yes, and you must be Princess Serenity." She said with a bow that threw all her luscious hair forward over her shoulders, letting it drape down to the floor. "It's a pleasure Princess." Minako finished.

Serenity showed Minako out of the control room, and into the many halls of the castle; all the while explaining that they were going to be meeting the rest of the Senshi. Minako noticed something wrong with Serenity's speech though. The blonde kept breaking off, and not being able to remember what she was saying. It was very annoying, because it seemed to happen whenever Minako would ask her something. The minute Serenity looked at her, Minako could just see the gears die.

"So where are we meeting everyone?" Minako asked while they were walking down a very vacant hallway.

"Oh we're meeting in…" Serenity had turned as she was talking and found herself staring into those deep cerulean eyes. "We're meeting in.." She tried to say again. Suddenly Serenity launched herself at Minako, connecting their mouths in a deep kiss.

Although being slightly caught off guard by how heavy Serenity was, Minako wasn't surprised. She was the Goddess of Love, and because of that fact she often had people thinking they fell in love with her. She felt Serenity push into the kiss more, and slowly move them back against the wall. When she finally felt marble against her back Minako broke off the kiss.

"Are you sure?" She said very calmly.

"Am I sure of what?" Serenity said huskily. Her hands started to roam over Minako's body.

"Are you sure you want me, and that you aren't under any spell?" Minako elaborated, completely ignoring the hands of her princess.

"I'm sure." Serenity said and she connected their mouths again. "I love you." She said after the kiss.

Minako smiled "Really?"

"Yes really." Serenity countered, then her eyes changed from hazy to confused. "Wait, no I don't. I love Endymion."

"Then we should continue on our way to meet the others." Minako replied and walked away, ahead of her Princess.

The meeting was relatively unimportant. The woman all pretty, but only one caught the attention of the Princess of Venus. She was a dark haired beauty, that had the deepest eyes Minako had ever looked into.

"Minako-san." She heard a small voice from behind her say. Minako turned around to find the Mercaniun Princess, Ami staring at her. "Can I talk to you in the hall for a second?" She asked. Minako agreed and the pair exited the room together.

"Your body sends out waves or something that make people think they love you, doesn't it?" Ami asked very bluntly. Minako was surprised that Ami had enough sense to figure that out, while she was under the spell.

"It's not like I do it on purpose." Minako said as Ami snaked her arm around her slim neck and pulled them closer together. Ami's kiss was much tenderer than the princesses had been. Minako could tell that this was one of Ami's first kisses, and she just hoped it wasn't her very first. She broke them apart.

"You don't love me." She said in a strict tone. "It's a chemical remember." And Ami seemed to snap. The bluenette ran from the scene very quickly. Minako really hoped she hadn't stolen the girl's first kiss. That should be reserved for someone you love, or at least someone you actually like. It shouldn't happen because you're drunk on the pure essence of love.

The next day Minako found herself in a training arena staring into the dark green eyes of the Princess of Jupiter. The girl was tall, and strong. Minako liked what she saw, but this woman didn't make her knees go weak. The objective of today's battle was to win the fight.

'Well, I wonder how hard it could be.' Minako thought to herself. 'I'll just have her all over me in a second and that'll be that.'

As the battle begun Jupiter raced toward her, sword in hand ready to strike. Minako just stood there with her hip out, smiling. The Jovian was unaffected and swung at her anyway. Minako quickly dodged the strike and decided to actually _try_ to attract her. It still didn't work. After twenty minutes of dodging the never ending attacks Minako gave up, admitting defeat.

"You aren't much of a fighter are you?" Minako heard a tenor voice say from behind her in the locker room.

"No I'm a lover, not a fighter." She replied in as much of a monotone voice as she could. Jupiter's hands grabbed her from behind, turned her around, and pushed her up against the lockers, all in a matter of seconds. Before Minako could even register anything was happening, Jupiter was kissing her. Jupiter's hands were wondering all over her body, and not just the friendly parts.

Minako was almost enjoying this, but then she realized that this was just because she had actually _tried_ to intoxicate Makoto in the arena. The only reason it hadn't worked was because of all the adrenaline in Makoto's system, but now that that was gone all that was left was lust.

With a ton of difficulty she managed to detach their lips.

"You don't want me." She said as Makoto's hands had started to unbutton her jacket. It seemed more drastic measures were needed to keep Makoto from doing something she really didn't want to do. Minako pulled back her hand and swung it across Makoto's face. The loud crack seemed to shake her. Makoto looked up at Minako, and quickly stopped unbuttoning her shirt and ran.

A week after that Minako was headed to her second in command's room for their first ever meeting; just Rei and her. Mina was very jumpy, dare she say…nervous? She hadn't looked at the Martian Princess since their first meeting, when her legs went weak with just one glance.

But this also intrigued Minako. She'd never met anyone that had had that effect on her. She was sure of it, not even one of her many lovers had had anywhere near that much of an effect on Minako's stability, but one short look into the violet eyes of the Martian and she had had to sit down.

She gently knocked on the oak door, and waited for Mars to answer it. When she did Venus once again locked eyes with her. This time there was no chair to sit down into, and so the Princess of Venus did the only thing she could do. Minako flew forward and used Rei to support her. She hungrily kissed Rei's beautiful red lips, wanting to taste more of her. Minako's hands began to roam over Rei's cloths. Her fingers quickly found buttons and undid them. Minako walked them back into Rei's room, and shut the door with her foot.

She smiled as Rei seemed to finally accept what was happening. Rei's hands found themselves tangled in Minako's long locks. A small 'Umph' was heard from Rei when the back of her legs hit her couch.

Minako ignored it, and brought both of them down, onto the couch without breaking the heavenly kiss.

Once secure on the couch Rei broke their kiss, and Minako whimpered.

"Are you sure?" She asked, and Minako's eyes widened in shock.

"That's my line. What makes you think you can take it?" She asked.

"Are you sure you're not consumed by passion?" Mars replied.

Minako stopped. "If I am…I don't care." And she connected their mouths again.

* * *

Author's notes!

K, I don't seem to be able to stick with one thing now can I? Anyway, so this is a short little fic about the Goddess of Love's power over everyone….hehehe Set in the Silver Millennium in case you didn't know.

Disclaimer: I don't own it…..but god would it be a great thing to own if I could!

Hope you liked it


End file.
